


Is There a Problem?

by emma_conley



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_conley/pseuds/emma_conley
Summary: Merlin wears Arthur's crown





	Is There a Problem?

“Merlin!” 

“Yes sire, is there a problem?” Merlin said cheekily, a smile on his face like nothing was wrong.

Arthur glared at him, “My crown,  _ Mer _ lin, give it back,” He lounged at the boy, arms stretching. Yet Merlin sidestepped and managed to run around the king.

He put the crown on his head, and started walking around, chin held high and in a regal voice spoke, “You there, go get my breakfast. And you! Polish my armor and clean my boots…” He continued on, until Arthur came into his view, just staring, mouth open. 

Quickly, Merlin took the crown off, thinking he went too far by wearing it. He sank his eyes to the floor, “Sorry, sire,” barely loud enough for Arthur to hear. He set the crown on Arthur’s head and left him standing there with a look Merlin couldn’t place, mumbling something about needing to muck out the stalls. 

Arthur didn’t think to stop him until he was already down the corridor in a dead sprint. All he could think of was Merlin, how  _ good  _ he looked in Arthur’s crown like he was made for it. That and wondering how Merlin, of all people, would look giving orders for real.


End file.
